


Teenage Nightmare

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - High School, Depression, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mentions of Cancer, Real life is hard, Reiner is Bertholdt's Brother, School Shootings, Suicide Attempt, Therapy, Ymir is the angry vengeful girlfriend, rewrite of an old fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie grit her teeth, refusing to look Bertholdt in the eyes. <br/>"Whoever said that the teen years are the best of your life was an idiot." She growled.</p>
<p>(Modern/high school AU. VERY VERY VERY Triggery, listen to the tags bruh.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1: September 17th, 2014, Trost Community High School.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooooo  
> I'm rebooting this. More angst.  
> But, also, exciting news! Remember that crappy next-gen fic I wrote half of back on November-ish? I'm rewriting it as an audioplay! (I swear I'm a decent writer now)  
> You can find the stuff for it here >>> http://voxpopuliproject.tumblr.com/tagged/130th  
> And I might be merging this old thing I never use with my spare AO3 account which has about 10 fics on it.

People said it had started in the locker room, ironically it was one of Annie's pseudo-friends, Ymir. Her girlfriend had gone to some party before the school year had started, and got roofied. You can probably guess the rest. 

Upon the story (and pictures) got out, Historia's life had gone to hell. Ymir had tried to get people to stop, told the school faculty, everything that adults tell you to when something like this happens. 

Once the boys who did it in the first place started bragging especially loud, warping the story to make it seem like Historia hadn't been knocked out, and wanted it to happen to her, Ymir finally had the last straw. She attacked one of them at lunch with a plastic knife, but that didn't do much damage. 

Ymir was then known as the school “crazy bitch”. Nobody went within ten feet of her, and never sat next to her in class.

A few days later, she had apparently brought a gun to school, and went to “finish the job” of shutting the boys up. She did just that, all of them had been found shot, and the one who took the photos was found with at least 5 more bullets in him than the others. 

But the thing was, those guys weren't the only ones in the locker room.

Annie and Mina had been in art class at the time, listening to the teacher going on about...hell, Annie couldn't remember now. That day was a blur. Picasso? Van Gouh? Whatever.

The phone rung, and their art teacher, Mrs. Jones, answered, the blood draining from her face.

“T-there's a shooter in the men's locker room.” She choked. “Under the tables. NOW.”  
“Oh god, Marco's in there!” Mina yelped.  
“He'll be okay.” Annie replied, crouching under the table.  
“B-but-!” Mina blubbered.  
“Under here.” Annie growled.

Mina slid her chair out, standing up.

“Mina, get under the table.” Mrs. Jones ordered.  
“I'll be back in a few minutes.” Mina gulped, darting for the door, shoving Mrs. Jones over.  
“MINA!” Mrs Jones shrieked, looking left and right. “Armin, you know how to lock the door, right? I need to get her, I'll stick my badge under the door when I've got her back.”  
“Got it.” Armin said, nodding.

5 minutes passed.  
10 minutes.  
15 minutes.  
20 minutes.  
25 minutes, some footsteps went near the door, paused, and went on.  
30 minutes, a knock sounded at the door.

“I'll go check it.” Armin whispered, crawling to the door.  
“Is anyone in there?” A voice said. It wasn't Mrs. Jones.

Armin grabbed the laminated red triangle for alerting someone that they were safe.

“Okay. Uh, here's my ID.” The voice said, sliding a plastic card under the door. “Everything's clear, we think. The police have most of the classes clear.”

Armin nodded, turning to the class.

“It's Ms. Zoe, the science teacher.” He mouthed.

 

An hour went by, no word on Mina or Mrs. Jones. Annie watched the police escort faculty and students out.

Mr. Ackerman, the English teacher.  
Mr. Zacharius, the PE teacher.  
Ms. Ral, the Algebra teacher.  
Mikasa Ackerman, Mr. Ackerman's niece. School prodigy or whatever.  
Historia, she was sobbing and screaming incoherently. The closest things to words Annie could make out were “Ymir”, “fault”, and “dead”.  
Sasha, still clinging to her best friend, Connie. Thank god her boyfriend had been pulled at the beginning of the year after his mom was diagnosed with cancer, he had enough issues already.  
Jean Kirschtein. School jock, looked like a horse, worse anger issues than Sasha's boyfriend, best friends with Marco...WAIT.

“HEY! HORSEFACE!” Annie shouted, running to him.   
“...And of course you're okay.” He sighed, avoiding eye contact.  
“Do...you...know...about...Mina?” She panted.

Jean looked down, sighing.

“Please tell me she's okay.” Annie growled, tears welling in her eyes.  
“...I'm sorry.” Jean choked out. “Ymir....she came in the locker room. She had a gun. Yelling about those pictures of her girlfriend, she killed the guys who did it, I don't blame her, they were dicks without the whole...you know. Another kid, I don't even remember who it was, he grabbed the gun, shot her, and he...”  
“What?” Annie asked. Oh god, no. This wasn't happening.  
“He killed Ymir, then he shot Marco. I managed to hide in a supply cupboard.” Jean explained, beginning to sob. “The next thing I heard was Mina scream, then a gunshot.”  
“You're lying.” Annie snarled, slapping Jean.  
“I'm not.” He said, shaking and crying.  
“YOU'RE LYING! SHUT UP!” Annie screamed, hitting him. Some paramedics noticed, pulling Annie off of him. “PUT ME DOWN!”

40 more minutes passed. The parents started showing up. Annie sat on the edge of an unused ambulance, looking for her dad. Kids were reassuring their parents, Parents were reassuring their kids, but Annie's dad was nowhere to be seen.

Until she saw him arguing with a police officer refusing to let him in.  
“Please, let me in! My daughter goes here, she's a Junior, her name is Annalise Leonhardt, she hates her first name so everyone calls her Annie, blonde hair, and about this tall!” He shouted, clearly worried.  
“Hey dad.” She said, turning to to police officer. “He's right, I'm Annie.”  
“Oh thank god you're okay.” Her dad sighed in relief. “Do you need to keep her for anything?”   
“No, I don't think so. We've already questioned her.” The police officer replied, scratching her head, just as her radio went off, announcing an all clear.

In the end, it turned out Mina didn't survive.


	2. 2: September 17th, 2014, The Hoover-Braun Residence.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooo  
> Here.  
> This was the first chapter before, but I rewrote it a bit.  
> I'm gonna make an official "soundtrack" for this fic and put it on 8tracks holla

Bertholdt groaned, laying on the couch. Having the flu sucked, but this time it sucked worse.

“Reiner do you think I'm going to die?” He croaked.  
“Not unless the flu you have is actually Ebola, so I guess not.” Reiner replied.  
“I...I think I need soup. And cough syrup.” Bertholdt groaned, pulling the blanket up over himself.  
“You want me to go to the store and get some?” Reiner asked. Bertholdt nodded.  
“Okay. I'm going.” Reiner replied, ruffling Bertholdt's hair.

Bertholdt eventually fell asleep on the couch, only waking up to the sound of his mother yelling at him.

“Turn on the TV, Bert!” She shouted.  
“Wha...is...is Doctor Who on?” He muttered, rubbing his eyes.  
“No. This is important.” She replied sternly, flicking to the news.   
“What happened...?” Bertholdt yawned, sitting up.  
“Watch. Let's just say I'm happy you and Reiner stayed home from school today.” His mother replied, gesturing to the screen. His vision took a few seconds to focus, but then he saw the headline.

“Shooting At Local High School, 7 Confirmed Dead.”

“Is that...?” He began to say.  
“Mhm. So far 5 kids and 2 teachers are dead, from what I heard.” His mother said.  
“Anyone I know...?” Bertholdt blinked, looking at the TV.  
“That kid, Marco, from the football team I think was killed.” His mother sighed. “This is why everyone needs good mental health care. So that stuff like this doesn't happen. Oh and by the way, have you seen your brother? I know he went out...”  
“To the store...around 2.” Bertholdt muttered, looking at the clock. It was about 6:30 by now. Reiner probably ran into his girlfriend at the store and got sidetracked... “Weird.”  
“If he's not back by curfew, I'll call his cell phone.” She groaned, turning the TV off.

3 hours passed. Still no Reiner.   
4 hours.   
5 hours.

“What do you think's happened?” Bertholdt asked.  
“I don't know, but if he's out with that girl...” His mother growled, picking up the phone and dialing Reiner's number. It rang for a good 30 seconds before going to voicemail. “I'll try again.”

It went to voicemail again. And again. And again.

“Do you think something happened...?” Bertholdt asked.  
“I don't know...stay here. I'm going to the police office.” His mother said.

Another 3 hours passed. It was well after 3 AM by now when Bertholdt heard the side door open.

“Mom...?” He yawned, getting up.  
“I'm sorry.” She sniffed.  
“What's wrong?” He asked.  
“There was an accident, some guy was drunk and...” She muttered.  
“Is Reiner okay?” Bertholdt said, somewhat panicked.  
“He's...he's gone. I'm sorry, Bert.” She confessed.  
“Gone...as in dead?” He croaked.   
His mother nodded, confirming his fear.


End file.
